DESCRIPTION: The primary purpose of this training program is the development of scientists for careers in AIDS research. This program will continue to provide laboratory experience in a specific research area of virology, immunology, molecular biology, oncology, molecular genetics or molecular therapeutics to selected candidates. The basic elements of the program are: 1) in-depth research training through laboratory investigation of a specific problem in a particular area related to AIDS under a senior investigator; 2) a didactic program consisting of a semester course on the AIDS epidemic and one appropriately chosen course to advance the trainee's knowledge; 3) frequent exposure to seminars, workshops and colloquia related to AIDS; 4) regular review of progress by individual Progress Evaluation Committees and the Program Steering Committee.